


Campfire Tales

by UnwrittenFantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Campfire, Dragons, High Dragon - Freeform, Other, Purple Hawke, Storytelling, Varric Tethras' Nicknames, Varric telling stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenFantasy/pseuds/UnwrittenFantasy
Summary: Varric tell's the group a tale of Hawke doing something stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend prompted me to write a snippet about Varric telling stories of Hawke, and this was the result. I am actually fond of it, myself.
> 
> -Deviour is my Hawke (purple Hawke, romanced Merrill).  
> -Aminthia is my Inquisitor.  
> -Daisy is Merrill  
> -Blondie is Anders

“Did I ever tell of the time when Hawke took on a dragon all by himself?” The laughter and tales had died down a little when Varric posed this question, a knowing smirk upturning the corners of his mouth. The dwarf was seated on the ground with his back against the fallen tree the party made into a bench to sit around the fire, a mug of ale in one hand as the other waved around with emphasis, “It was probably both the bravest and stupidest thing he’s ever done,” he laughed heartily. Dorian was seated besides him, having been wiping a tear from his eye from the previous story, “Did he now? I am quite certain that this tale is pure fiction,” he replied with a wag of his finger. Varric shook his head, “No it’s all true: there he was, standing at the bottom of the low valley, the dragon circling above him in the sky-”

“How do you know, Varric?” Cassandra chided, having just walked past as she was going towards her tent. Varric peered over his shoulder up at the warrior, “Because, Seeker, I was there. I was standing at the top of the hill with Daisy and Blondie, all of us watching in awe as this stupid human tried to take on a High Dragon.”

Aminthia chose now to speak up, having been listening silently up until now, her hands on her knees as she leaned forward slightly, “What happened?” She asked, clearly hooked on the tale; true or not. Cassandra rolled her eyes, yet she still walked around the fire to find a seat besides Aminthia, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed oh-so-neatly. Varric smirked at this, but continued, setting his mug down and leaning forward, both hands in front of him to set the scene:

“They called this particular part of the mountains the ‘Bone Pit.’ Now, nobody with any sense in their head would go anywhere near a place called the ‘Bone Pit,’ yet somehow Hawke had dragged us along like always. We were investigating the disappearance of some miners or some shit- the place was dead. And I don’t mean the people, I mean the land. Nothing lived there, it had all been mined out years ago to the point where plants just didn’t grow.”

Sera made a point to sit down loudly, thunking as she landed on the log with her legs flying up in the air before she crossed them and rested her hands in her lap,”Boring,” she finally said when she was comfortable, “When’s it get good, yeah? Hawke dies or somethin’?” Aminthia shushed her by patting her knee (which was uncomfortably close to her face), “Sera, quiet. Let him tell his story.”

Varric shot the Inquisitor a thankful look before continuing, “No Hawke doesn’t die. He’s invincible, or something like it. That poor bastard has been through the worst shit the Maker can throw at him, and he always stands back up asking for more,” he paused to chuckle as if thinking of something else, “Anyways, we were standing at the top of the hill, Daisy looking particularly worried, when we saw the beast swoop down into the valley. It was so fast, we didn’t even have a chance to warn Hawke that it was coming. The next thing I know, he’s rushing at it with his large sword above his head, screaming some kind of war cry,” the dwarf put both his hands above his own head to mimic Hawke in the story, “And when he was upon it- bam- he swung his sword down and stabbed it right in the chest!” This left everyone ‘ooing’ and ‘awing’ at the image, however Dorian didn’t look convinced. 

Aminthia noticed that Cassandra looked to be the most interested, a small smile rising to her lips at the realization. She chose not to say anything, yet. 

Varric was struggling to hold back laughter, his hands still thrust forward as if he himself were holding the sword, “And then- and then the best thing I’ve ever seen happened. Blondie and Daisy were both watching intently, myself readying Bianca in case Hawke needed backup- and then the dragon,” he had to cover his mouth a moment to calm himself down, tears already sparkling in the corners of his eyes, “Maker, the dragon started to fly into the air with the sword in it’s chest, and Hawke hung on for dear life! Before we knew it he was up in the air above us, clinging to the sword with all his might!”

Everyone broke out into laughter aside from Aminthia who looked more worried or nervous than anything, “Varric! Was he okay? That had to be so dangerous!”

“That’s not even the best part, Freckles,” he laughed, his cheeks turning a rosy shade of red, “Daisy and Blondie and I were panicking, how were we supposed to save his stupid ass now? And right before we could do anything or even think of a plan, we hear Hawke shout from far above us,” he prepared for his best Deviour Hawke impression, “‘I always wanted to fly!’”


End file.
